


Slutty Santas

by mks57



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Hints of Wolf/Sasha, Sexy, costumes leave nothing to the imagination, he's got a present with her name on it, short fic, slutty costumes, slutty santa, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: A short fic, set in between S3 and S4... Cruz is still alive, Sasha is single and living with the boys. She comes home after a jog to find the boys trying on their Halloween costume for a party. *Warning Hints of Wolf/Sasha*
Relationships: Sasha Cooper/Wolf Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Slutty Santas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Halloween! hope you're all well. Posting this random fic as an invite to readers and writers of The Last Ship. We're going to have a Holiday fest! If you're interested, you'll find the forum on FF that you can leave prompts or claim prompts!

* * *

**_Slutty Santas_ **

* * *

"What is this? A slutty Santa convention?" Sasha asked as she returned from her afternoon run to find Wolf, Miller, Burk, Danny and Cruz in the kitchen. They all stood around the kitchen island wearing Santa hats with matching red velvet shorts with faux black leather belts with white fur trim.

"No, these are our Halloween costumes. We're Sexy Santas, though some in the group could benefit from being Slutty." Wolf said with a smug smile as he snapped the top of his shorts. The other men were still trying to settle into their shorts like women adjusting their dresses before an outing.

"Really?" Sasha asked in amusement, she worked with the men for months that seeing them dressed in basically underwear was nothing new or exciting. But even so, she did indulge the feminine side that enjoyed the view of attractive and muscular men standing around her half naked. She just didn't feel the urge to jump any of them, though if she had to pick one...Wolf would be her choice as she liked a thicc man and his hair was so lush that she wanted to run her hands through it. But she didn't act on her urge as sex tended to ruin a unisex team's dynamic. It was a shame as he filled out his tight shorts very nicely.

"Well, Green is using his to woo his wife after the pg version of Halloween." Burk said.

"It can also double for Christmas anniversary." Cruz added, Danny made a face as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Guys, I'm only in this because I lost a bet." Danny told them as he lifted up a leg in a very unbecoming pose and pulled on the fur trim. "Do you think Kara will like it?" he asked Sasha, looking for a woman's opinion as she was the only one living in the house with Wolf, Miller and Burk.

"I don't think she'll care about the window dressing." Sasha said. She was having weird flashbacks to boarding school. "You know, I always thought guys were different from girls. Yet, here I am watching you all checking your asses and junk out in all the reflective surfaces of the kitchen." she told them in amusement.

"It would be weird if we did it in the bedroom." Miller said, the others nodded which made Sasha frown in confusion.

"We gotta make sure we're looking tight for tonight." Burk told her.

"It's definitely tight. All over." Sasha assured them, she chuckled as the hands of the lesser confident men in the group covered their crotches. She took no offence as she was not their intended audience.

"The rest of us single folk are going to a Halloween bash as a sexy man troupe. Want to join?" Wolf asked her.

"Sure, I think I can rustle up something to wear." Sasha said with a grin as she would not miss the chance of watching the boys fend off grabby women for anything.


End file.
